Kenny Rogers
pisi|Kenny Rogers (2016) Kenneth Ray Rogers (sündinud 21. augustil 1938 Houston, Texas) on USA kantrilaulja ja laulukirjutaja. Rogers kasvas üles kaheksalapselises perekonnas. 1956. aastal keskkoolis õppides pani ta kokku oma ansambli, mis kandis nime The Scholars. Aasta hiljem esitas ta väga populaarses muusikasaates "American Bandstand" oma esimest soolosinglit "That Crazy Feeling". 1958. aastal sõlmis ta lepingu vähetuntud plaadifirmaga Carlton Records. 1966. aastal liitus Rogers 1961. aastal Randy Sparksi loodud folkansambliga The New Christy Minstrels. Aasta hiljem moodustas ta koos mitme ansamblikaaslaga oma ansambli, mis kandis algselt nime The First Edition. Rogers tõusis ansamblis kiiresti esile ja peagi sai ansambli tuntuks nime all Kenny Rogers and the First Edition. Ansambel esitas segu kantrist, popist ja psühhedeelsest muusikast ning sellel oli paar hitti, sealhulgas "Just Dropped In (To See What Condition My Condition Was In)", "Ruby, Don't Take Your Love to Town", "Reuben James" ja "Something’s Burning". Ansambel juhtis oma telesaadet "Rollin' on the River", kus astusid üles mitmed tuntud muusikud, teiste seas Kris Kristofferson, B.B. King ja Al Green. 1970. aastatel saavutas Rogers edu sooloartistina. 1977. aastal sai hitiks "Lucille", mis tõi talle ka Grammy auhinna kategoorias Best Male Country Vocal Performance. Academy of Country Music ja Country Music Association valisid selle aasta singliks ning see jõudis edetabelite tippu nii USA-s ja Kanadas kui ka mitmel pool Euroopas ja Austraalias. 1978. aastal andis ta välja albumi "The Gambler", mille nimilaulu eest pälvis ta taas Grammy. Singel "The Gambler" ja selles räägitud lugu osutusid nii populaarseteks, et selle põhjal tehti 1980. aastal telefilm, mille peaosas Rogers mängis. Filmis mängib Rogers kogenud mängurit, kes õpetab oma noorele kaaslasele erinevaid kavalusi. Film sai neli järge, mille kõigi peaosas Rogers mängis. pisi|left|200px|Kenny Rogers (1981) Rogers on teinud kaastööd paljude teiste kantrimuusikutega, teiste seas Dottie Westiga, kellega ta laulis duetid "Every Time Two Fools Collide" (1978), "All I Ever Need Is You" (1979) ja "What Are We Doin’ in Love" (1981), ning Dolly Partoniga; nende duett "Islands in the Stream" (1983) jõudis edetabelite tippu üle maailma. Partoniga tegi ta uuesti kaastööd 2013. aastal, kui laulis temaga oma albumi "You Can’t Make Old Friends" nimilaulu. Ta on salvestanud ka koos Kim Carnesiga ("Don’t Fall in Love with a Dreamer; 1980) ja Sheena Eastoniga ("We’ve Got Tonight"; 1983]). Ronnie Milsapiga laulud "Make No Mistake, She’s Mine" (1987) jõudis Billboardi kantrisinglite edetabelis esikohale. 1990. aastatel jäi tal hitte vähemaks, kuid ta jätkas regulaarselt salvestamist ja andis peaaegu iga aasta välja uue albumi. 1998. aastal asutas ta oma plaadifirma Dreamcatcher Entertainment, mis andis järgmisel kümnendil tema albumid välja. 2011. aastal muutis ta oma muusikat mitmekesisemaks ja andis välja gospeli stiilis albumi "The Love of God". Muusika loomise ja esitamise kõrvalt on ta koos Len Epandiga andud välja eneseabiraamatu "Making It with Music: Kenny Rogers’ Guide to the Music Business" (1978). Aastal 2012 andis ta välja autobiograafia "Luck or Something Like It—A Memoir". 2016. aastal alustas ta hüvastijätutuur, mis pidi lõppema 2018. aasta augustis. Rogers oli sunnitud halva tervise tõttu tuuri 2018. aasta aprillis pooleli jätma."Kenny Rogers: Country star cancels tour over 'health challenges'". bbc.com. 5.4.2018. Vaadatud 27.4.2018 2013. aastal võeti ta Kantrimuusika Kuulsuste Halli liikmeks. Samal aastal andis Country Music Association talle Willie Nelsoni-nimelise elutööpreemia. Ta on müünud kokku ligi 100 miljonit plaati, millega ta kuulub enimmüünud artistide hulka läbi aegade. Stuudioalbumid * "Love Lifted Me" (1976) * "Kenny Rogers" (1977) * "Daytime Friends" (1977) * "Love or Something Like It" (1978) * "The Gambler" (1978) * "Kenny" (1979) * "Gideon" (1980) * "Share Your Love" (1981) * "Love Will Turn You Around" (1982) * "We've Got Tonight" (1983) * "Eyes That See in the Dark" (1983) * "What About Me?" (1984) * "The Heart of the Matter" (1985) * "They Don't Make Them Like They Used To" (1986) * "I Prefer the Moonlight" (1987) * "Something Inside So Strong" (1989) * "Love Is Strange" (1990) * "Back Home Again" (1991) * "If Only My Heart Had a Voice" (1993) * "Vote for Love" (1996) * "Across My Heart" (1997) * "She Rides Wild Horses" (1999) * "There You Go Again" (2000) * "Back to the Well" (2003) * "Water & Bridges" (2006) * "The Love of God" (2011) * "You Can't Make Old Friends" (2013) Viited }} Välislingid * Ametlik koduleht Rogers Rogers Rogers